Do not lie to me
by EE430
Summary: SS Hauptsturmführer Amon Goeth, the commandant of concentration camp Kraków-Płaszów is doing "well" in his camp lately. He s satisfied with everything, especially with his young Polish Jewish maid named Helen. However, he came back home earlier one day and found something unexpected of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT support any idea of the Nazi party. Also, this story is ONLY a pure fiction based on the characters in the movie "Schindler´s List", it has absolutely nothing to do with the history and the real people in life.**

**I´m also not a native english speaker. So, please do pardon my poor english. Enjoy the fic!**

Chapter 1

Winter was gone and soon summer came to Kraków-Płaszów. It´s already the second year the camp was built.

For Helen this is just another horribly normal day in the villa. She got up at 7. After preparing the breakfast she realized that Amon Goeth, the commandant of Kraków-Płaszów, her "master", was already out.

She wondered what could happen since he almost never gets up before 8. Stayed alert until 8:30, she decided to pay a visit to the commandant´s door.

No sign of any movement or sound, she finally let herself relax. It´s impossible that he stays so quiet, she thought, since he usually snores a lot at his sleep. Yes, since last month Helen was made to move upstairs next to the commandant´s room, she sleeps every night with the sound of his snoring, like he´s laid just next to her…Blame the wall, it´s extremely thin.

Helen was born in a very nice family, Jewish businessman father and Catholic teacher mother. After graduated just before the war and started to work in a nice local library. She was always taught to be a "good girl", a lady who would obey her husband, manage properly the house and educate the children well. However, when her father talked to her at her 16th about men, he definitely didn´t tell her how to deal with someone who hates her entire race (constantly kills them), has regular sex with a polish "social-butterfly", but still takes every single chance to get intimately close to her.

On one hand, she can feel that the commandant keens to take care of her, he picked her from the camp, gave her plenty food and cloths all the time. He also tries to get physically close to her frequently. He asked her to fix his nail, dry his hair and even shave his face once since he claimed to have a huge headache at morning. Seriously, what has an headache to do with shaving yourself! You can still see and move! On the other hand, Amon used to come down to the basement, talk to her about weird stuffs and then, whatever she said or didn't say, he would strike her. He is the one and only reason which makes her life confusing and miserable.

However, he stopped doing that like a year ago. At the same time he stopped shooting the Jews in the camp too. God knows what happened and when did it start. He started to eat healthy, work out and stay much more hours in his study reading. He kind of figured out a way to treat the Jews in the camp as laborers instead of prisoners and make them work there best efficiently.

This is the strange part. Human being are really forgetful animals, you know. Lamentably, Helen started to feel attracted by this monster, physically, more and more each day. She finds this crazy of course, and blames herself for this evil feeling, but this reaction of her body can´t be denied. Helen is a 21 years-old girl who had never ever been so closed to any man in her entire life! Once she has enough potatoes to eat and feels herself comfortable, she can´t keep from thinking about a male body. In this particular case, the body of the commandant. Coz he is the one and only male adult who´s close to me, she thought to herself, and he has beautiful crystal blue eyes, with occasional sadness in them

Soon confirmed that no one was in there, Helen entered the room.

Nasty indeed… cigarette ends all the way, socks, and… women´s underwear? ugh… Helen knew that Goeth got his "girlfriend" come a lot but she heard nothing at the last month since she moved next to him and she cleans his room very often. So why is there a fresh women lingerie on the floor?

She then found a note on the bed table:

_Dear Helen,_

_Sorry for the mess. I have been reading all night. Please do clean it before 12. No need to prepare the breakfast nor the lunch, I´ll be out until 4 I think. _

_P.S. this shirt of mine is too large already, do me the favor of throwing it away or burn it._

_Amon._

"Amon"? She will never dare to call him by his first name under any circumstance, and "sorry"? Helen feels the ironic of this. This politeness of him never comes good.

She managed to change the sheet and clean the floor in a short while, less than an hour. Then her eyes fixed on the now oversized shirt of the commandant. It´s a regular white shirt he wears next to his skin.

She couldn´t help but smell it. Tabacco and a little cologne of him. Not bad, it´s even still warm.

Helen suddenly feels a little wetness between her thighs, a similar experience she gets during her period hearing the commandant´s breath through the thin wall between them.

She quickly took the shirt and ran to here own room, blushed and ashamed of her lust thought but couldn't keep herself from doing it. But what a big deal, right? It´s not the first time she touches herself, and always, it end up by imagining the commandant´s body. He´s asking me to burn the shirt anyway. She thought. He won´t be wanting it back.

She got to her bed, took off everything and put on the commandant´s dirty shirt. It now smells even more of him.

She begin with touching herself by the left nipple down the shirt, imagining the commandant laying his tongue gently around her lips, her neck, her collar bone, and finally on her left nipple.

He would be teasing you naughtily, taking a little sip but not giving you what you want at once. He´s like that, always evil…

Then he smiles at you with his sharp blue eyes, lays his hand to both of you tinny breasts. He begins with gently massaging them, not letting none of the two feeling left out. By your reaction, he figures out that you like to be touched more at the left. He suddenly smashed the shirt by the left side and start to squeeze your left breast and links rapidly the nipple, sucking it from gently to hard until it turns completely bleeding red.

You then started to loose consciousness and moan loud. You can´t help but hating the commandant by leaving your clit untouched. Teased so hard, you started to cross your thin long legs in order to get some release by squeezing the clit.

The commandant soon found out what you´re trying to do, you´re not getting release without his permission. He spread your legs roughly pulling your swollen clit and entrance back to the air. You almost shout out complaint but you know you can't. So you started to bite your lower lip in order to keep quiet…

You now feel the taste of blood, from your own lip… Then a huge pain. He suddenly pulled two fingers in. You can't help but scream out with tears. You can see him amused, he quickly started to pull in and out those fingers, roughly, causing you pain, that's what he wants. His tongue has left your nipples too, so he can observe closely at your entrance. Is this a Jew´s vagina like? That must be what he´s thinking. His fingers are way too long for a virgin, you knew that by doing his nails. Thanks god they are at least slender.

Finally after a toucher of at least 5 entire minutes, he puts his thumb to your clit. He rubs it skillfully and caused you to close your eyes and lay back your head. He rubs and rubs it so quickly with his two long fingers still in and out at you hole…

"Helen! For gods sake! Come downstairs RIGHT NOW or I´ll shoot ten fucking Jews today!"

The commandant´s voice comes from downstairs. What she least expects at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

But didn't… didn´t he say in his note it´s going to be at least another 4 hours until he gets back? Helen gets completely petrified with her fingers still inside. I can not, go down like this, no way! She quickly pulls off the commandant´s shirt and get into the nearest dress she can reach beside the bed.

She rushes downstairs fixing her hair. As soon as she reaches the door where the commandant is in his uniform, she holds her head as low as possible and kept this way in silence.

"What the hell took you so long?!" She heard the commandant´s voice from above, so clear and close that she can feel his breath. "I thought you downed yourself in bath or something. For real, why is your hair in such a mess…"

She sees the commandant undoing the buttons of this uniform with her afterglow so she slowly raises her head and pulled her arms out in order to hold the uniform he´s taking off.

She immediately regrets after encounters with his eyes. They look so furious he´s going to kill someone, like he always did, like he always will do.

"Are you…were you…" He roughly slaps away Helen´s arm and runs immediately upstairs, pulling his pistol out at the same time.

Helen stands completely shock at the moment. She can´t think but straightly followed him upstairs. Did he realize what she was doing. But, how? Oh, he´s definitely going to kill her if he finds out what she did. She just wish it could be fast and painless.

He´s quite strong and fast, Helen can´t nearly follow his steps. When she gets there he was in her room, already emptied her closet and pulled over her bed.

"Where is he?" Seeing that Helen follows up he put the pistol back and takes Helen by her left arm. His eyes fixed to hers. You can see furiousness, jealousy, sadness all together in them.

Helen feels her arm burning under his strength, she hasn't gotten any physical threat by him or any other soldier in the camp for a very long time. Now this fear and depression caused by these nazi animals comes back all the way. He´s a nazi devil all the time, never will that change, and he´s probably going to kill her right now.

"Who are you talking about? There´s no one else here." Helen decided to let it go, she doesn't know where she gets the courage, just not willing to guess what´s going on in this psychopath´s head anymore.

Amon´s face turnes red and moves his left hand to her neck. He doesn't pull it hard, but takes a step forward to be extremely close to her face.

Helen looks straight back to his eyes, with confusion, though, more determination.

She can now hear his teeth cracking. Amon then crabs Helen´s arm roughly and pulled her out to the balcony.

She´s so frightened when he takes out his rifle.

So does everyone downstairs in the camp. They can´t hear or see clearly by the distance, but they do see the rifle, and they do know what it means.

"Tell me now, Lena, who were you fucking with, or I´ll shoot anyone out there, right now, in front of you." Amon murmures in a deep voice into Helen´s ear. He says it a low voice, but determined and… crazy.

Helen is shocked. But I wasn't…is that what he´s thinking?

She quickly blushes, feeling her the whole body burning. Despite the fear, she´s feeling more shame now.

"No.. I didn´t…" After an awkward almost a century´s silence when both on the balcony breath heavily. Helen finally responds to Amon.

"You what?" Amon now throws her to the floor and picks up the rifle on his shoulder, aiming at the camp. "Lie again and I´ll kill ten for start! Explain to me how you responded so late? How your hair is in such a fucking mess? How are you in bare feet? And how the fuck are you in no underwear?"

"Yeah, you think I´m a fool?" Amon gives Helen a final look, loads his gun and points to the crowd.

"I didn´t, Herr Kommandant! I swear! I didn't have sex with anyone! I was all alone!" Subconsciously, Helen runs towards Amon and kneels down in front of his rifle.

Amon feels head exploded. He wants to burn the whole camp down, he´s going to chop the guy who touched Helen in millions pieces, but still he´s afraid of taking Helen´s life by accident. So he brutally pulls her aside to the floor and aims at a skinny man at the stairs. He needs this! He needs this to clam himself down.

No… no, I can´t let no one pay for my mistake. Helen thinks to herself.

"Herr Kommandant!" Helen climbs ahead and holds his legs tight. "There was no one! No one indeed! I´m a… still a virgin!"


End file.
